This invention relates generally to music software, and more particularly to music software that provides a method of creating, playing and rearranging musical songs on mobile devices.
With mobile devices becoming more personalized and integrated as multi-purpose communication, entertainment, data storage and other functional devices, and the continued broad based appeal of these devices across an ever more mobile human population, the desire for an entertaining musical game and musical composer that operates on and integrates effectively with cellphones and other mobile devices becomes apparent.
Previous inventions involving musical rearrangement (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,598 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,962) focus on systems involving production and playback on a local personal computer or system and therefore do not solve the special needs of mobile devices and wireless communication. Furthermore these inventions differ in that they primarily involve automated methods of analyzing and rearrangement of musical data as opposed to creation and rearrangement of musical data either predetermined by the music composer themselves, or, more uniquely, by the end user via input commands on a mobile device in a real-time, game playing environment.